Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: A Fanfiction
by DaughterofApollo92
Summary: When Newt Scamander's beasts accidentally get loose, all he wants is to recapture them so he can get to Arizona and free his Thunderbird. However, things change when he meets the third and youngest Goldstein sister, Jane.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The Wizarding world was in a barely controlled panic. The dark wizard, Gellert Grindelwald, was on the loose, and no one could seem to find him. Rumors and whispers of mysterious attacks all over Europe kept wizards all over the world wondering, fearing where he might strike next.

Amid all this organized chaos, a young wizard named Newt Scamander sat peacefully on the deck of a steamer ship that was pulling into New York Harbor. As he smiled up at the towering Statue of Liberty, one of the locks on the battered brown leather suitcase at his side sprung open. Hearing the tell-tale metallic click, he quickly looked down and snapped the lock shut.

This action was greeted by a muffled groan and a thumping from within the case. The young wizard pulled the case onto his lap.

"Dougal, settle down," he whispered to it. "It won't be long now." Newt Scamander crossed his arms on top of his case, resting his chin on them. Hopefully, this little excursion of his would go better than some of his previous ones.

* * *

"You sure you're going to be okay at home today?" A black-brown haired witch asked the young woman in front of her. Porpentina "Tina" Goldstein was oldest of the three Goldstein sisters. She was the "career" girl; work came first right after family.

"Oh, she'll be alright, won't you, Janie?" said the second Goldstein sister, bubbly, blonde-blue-eyed Queenie She was ever the optimist and natural Legilimens. Where Tina's hair was dark and wavy, Queenie's was tight, ringlet-like golden curls. Last came their youngest sister Jane, who currently sat in front of Tina, in the armchair by the fireplace. Her straight, chestnut brown hair was cut in a chin-length bob with bangs hang just above her eyebrows. She lifted her pale, tired face to smile serenely at her older sisters, making the faint circles under her eyes nearly disappear.

"I'll be fine, Tina. I feel even better today than I did yesterday," she answered softly.

Okay," Tina conceded with a little sigh. "But you call one of us if you need anything. Anything at all," she added seriously.

"Of course," Jane nodded, taking Tina's hands in her own. "I'll be fine, Teenie. Really." She squeezed her sister's hand briefly before lifting a sewing basket at feet into her lap. "I'm going to finish up this christening gown for Mrs. Thompson. She's due any day now." She carefully pulled out a small pile of white fabric, lace, and ribbons.

Tina smiled down at her youngest sister. "I'll see you tonight then," she said, giving Jane a quick hug before she headed for the door.

"You bet," Jane answered with a giggle.

"Later, Janie!" Queenie smiled as she too gave Jane a good-bye hug.

"Later, Queenie," Jance replied. "Don't be too big of a flirt today, okay?"

Queenie sent her a look of mock insult. "You know I don't flirt with my co-workers...much..."

"Of course not, Queen," Jane said with a small, teasing smile. "Have a good day at work, you two."

"Bye!" Queenie waved as she and Tina left for the day.

As the door closed, Jane's smiled faded as her hand thoughtfully wandered down to the gold locket she wore. "Please, stay safe," she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Newt Scamander wandered the streets of Muggle New York, taking in the sights as automobiles rumbled past. Then, a commotion on steps of a bank drew his attention.

A woman with short brown hair spoke to the gathering crowd from the steps, a bright banner of two fists break a wand and flames being held up behind her. She seemed rather passionate about her subject, so Newt decided to listen for a minute, carefully setting down his case.

Just as Newt did so, a man with a dark mustache brushed past the wizard and tripped over his case. Newt quickly reached out to help the man from falling.

"So sorry...my case," he mumbled apologetically.

"No harm done," the man nodded in response and continued up the bank steps. Newt picked up his case, deciding it was safer if he carried it instead. Suddenly, the woman took notice of him.

"You! Friend," she pointed at Newt. "What drew you to our meeting today?"

"Oh, I-I was...just passing by," he answered hesitantly, not liking to be singled out.

"Are you a seeker? A seeker after truth?" she demanded.

"I'm more of a Chaser, really," he replied distractedly. The woman continued talking, but Newt paid little attention. As he looked up the steps past the woman, he saw a familiar dark shape disappearing around a pillar with a homeless man's coin-filled hat.

"What do you say to that, friend?"

With no time to lose, Newt answered with an "Excuse me," and dashed up the steps and into the bank where he saw his creature disappear.

"Can I help you, sir?" a man asked almost as soon as Newt entered the building.

"I'm, uh...just waiting," Newt mumbled and quickly took a seat on a bench which turned out be occupied by the same man from earlier.

"Hello, again," the slightly portly man said. "Whatcha here for?"

"Same as you," Newt absently replied as he turned in his seat, still looking for his creature.

"You're here to get a loan to open a bakery?" the other man asked in surprise.

"Uh, yes."

"What are the odds of that?" the man offered his hand. "Jacob Kowalski. May the best man win, I guess," Newt shook the proffered hand quickly and excused himself. He had spotted his creature and he had to fast in order to catch him. He chased his little furball (as discretely as possible) as round the bank as it continuously stuffed coins, jewelry, and any valuables it could get its little claws on. Just when Newt thought he might have the rascal cornered, it jumped over the bars on the counter and onto a cart heading down to the vaults.

"Hey! Mister English Guy!" rang out behind Newt. The muggle from earlier stood holding something out to him. "I think your egg is hatching!"

Whipping out his wand, Newt cast a silent summoning spell, dragging the muggle across the hallway to him, and Apparated to a secluded stairwell behind the counter. Newt immediately stuck his wand in his mouth and held out his free hand for the cracking egg, which the muggle immediately handed over. Moments later, the egg broke open to reveal the light blue scaled and purple plumed head of an Occamy. Wonder spread over both men's faces, and they shared an awed look before Newt ventured further down the stair to find a secluded place to open his case.

Jacob Kowalski's brain was reeling. They had been in the hallway in front of the counter, then, instantly, they were in a stair behind the counter. He followed the English guy's path down the stairs in hopes of getting an explanation. He found the man kneeling by his case in front of the vaults. Jacob couldn't tell if the strange man was speaking to himself or the creature that had just hatched.

"In you hop...Hello...No, stay...Everyone settle down now...Dougal, don't make me come in there...Don't make me come down there..." Newt closed his case and looked up just in time to see the creature he had been chasing squeeze into the vaults through the crack in the door.

"Absolutely not!" he said, pulling out his wand once more. "Alohamora!" The wheels and gear began turning and the door swung open just as the bank president came in.

"Oh, so you're going to steal the money?" he accused Jacob, hitting an alarm on the wall.

Petrificus Totalus!" Newt fired a Full-Body Bind on him. The man's arm's stuck to his sides, and his legs stuck together, his whole body becoming as stiff as a board, causing him to fall on his back.

Meanwhile, Newt finally caught his little black furry cleptomaniac. Carefully holding the creature by its hind feet, he shook the little guy out, causing a ridiculous amount of gold and jewels to fall out of its tiny pouch. When no more came out, Newt gently tickled the creature's stomach, making more coins and jewelry fall out. The little creature desperately tried to keep it all in, trying to claw at Newt's hand and stop him, but all it ended up doing was tickling Newt's hand with his little claws. Newt could not help but grin at the creature's attempts to keep its treasure.

When all the gold had finally dropped out of the creature's pouch, he grabbed his case and Apparated himself and Mr. Kowalski out of the bank, just as the armed guards showed up. They found themselves in an alley beside the bank. Jacob set his case of pastries down, and leaned against a wall, trying to catch his breath. Newt, however, was wrestling the black fur-ball into his case. When all the gold had finally dropped out of the creature's pouch, he grabbed his case and Apparated himself and Mr. Kowalski out of the bank, just as the armed guards showed up. They found themselves in an alley beside the bank. Jacob set his case of pastries down, and leaned against a wall, trying to catch his breath. Newt, however, was wrestling the black furball into his case.

"Now, for the last time, you pilfering pest, paw off what doesn't belong to you!" he rebuked his creature as he slammed the case shut. Standing, he began to help dust off the muggle behind him. "Awfully sorry about that," he said.

"What was what?" Jacob demanded.

"Nothing you need worry about," Newt answered. "Unfortunately, You have seen far too much. So, if you wouldn't mind standing there, this will all be over in a jiffy."

Jacob nodded. "Mmm-hmm..." When Newt's back was turned, he grabbed his case, and swung it at Newt's head, before dashing out of the alley. Unfortunately for Newt, the muggle had rather good aim. When Newt got up, he saw Jacob disappearing into the crowd.

"Oh, bugger..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Newt's mind was still running a million miles per hour from events in the bank when a woman in a grey coat and dark hat entered the alley with a purposeful stride. Newt ducked out of sight so he could straighten his clothes out, and, grabbing his case, he tried to look nonchalant as he headed for the street. However, just he passed the woman, she grabbed his arm and Apparated them into an alcove across the street.

"Who are you?" She demanded, sounding rather like she was at her wit's end for some reason.

"Sorry?"

"Who are you?" she asked again.

"Newt Scamander, he answered politely as he tried to catch his breath. "And you are?"

"What's that thing in your case?"

"That's my niffler."

She gave a look of confusion.

He looked back up at her to see a bit of mustard just above her lip. "Say, you've got something..." Without thinking he reached to wipe it off for her, but she backed away.

"Why in the name of Deliverance Dane did you let that thing loose?" She sounded even more irritated than before.

"I didn't mean to," he answered honestly. "He's incorrigible. He sees anything shiny, he's all over it-"

"You didn't mean to?"

"No."

"You could not have chosen a worse time to set that thing loose. We're in a bit of a situation here!" she retorted. "I'm taking you in," she added with a sigh.

"Taking me in? Where?" Newt demanded.

The woman whipped out a badge that read "Porpentina Ester Goldstein". "Magical Congress of the United States of America," she answered before putting the badge away.

"So, you work for MACUSA. What are you? Some kind of investigator?" he asked.

She paused before nodding.

 _That wasn't particularly convincing,_ Newt thought.

"At least tell me you took care of the no-maj?" she continued.

"The what?" he asked, having never heard the term before.

"The no-maj," she repeated. When Newt continued to gaze blankly at her, she sent him a look that said she thought he had lost his marbles. "No magic! The non-wizard!"

"Oh!" he answered, comprehension blooming on his face. "Sorry, we call them muggles-"

"You wiped his memory, right?" she spoke over him with a desperate look. "The no-maj with the case?"

Newt fell guiltily silent, unable to make eye-contact.

Realizing his answer, she seemed to deflate. "That's a Section 3A, Mr. Scamander," she said, looking like her day could not get any worse. "I'm taking you in." With further ado, she grabbed his arm once more and Apparated them to another area of the city.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Within hours of entering New York City, magizoologist Newt Scamander found himself being dragged through the streets by Miss Goldstein, an employee of the magical U.S. government, MACUSA.

"Sorry, I do have things to do, actually," he commented irritably.

"Well, you'll just have to rearrange them," Miss Goldstein answered as she pulled him across the street. "What are you doing in New York anyway?" she asked.

"I'm going to buy a birthday present."

"Couldn't you have done that in London?"

"There's only one breeder of Appaloosa Puffskeins, and he lives in New York, so no," Newt answered as she yanked him up to doors of what appeared to be a high-end office building.

"I've got a Section 3A," she told the doorman. "Hey," she said to Newt, who was taking a moment to admire the architecture. "By the way, we don't allow the breeding of magical creatures in New York. We shut that guy down a year ago," she explained as she took his arm once more and pulled him in the lobby of MACUSA.

First, Miss Goldstein led him up several sets of stairs and into an elevator, taking him to the Major Investigations Department. However, once there, the President of MACUSA prompt threw her out of the office. So, she dragged Newt all way down to the basement level. They entered a dark office filled with several desks that were covered in paperwork, mouse-shaped memos, and typewriters that were typing on their own. She led him to a desk that had a sign which read "Wand Permit Office" hanging over it.

"So, do you have your wand permit?" she asked, moving a stack of papers out of her seat. "Every foreigner has to have one in New York."

"I made a postal application weeks ago," Newt answered.

Miss Goldstein pulled out a quill and his form to finish filling out. "Okay, you are Newt Scamander..." He gave a small grin in answer. "...And you were last in Equatorial Guinea?" she asked incredulously.

"I've just completed a year in the field; I'm writing a book about magical creatures," Newt explained.

"Like an extermination guide?"

"No, a guide to help people understand why we should be protecting these creatures instead of killing them."

"Goldstein?" A male voice rang out behind them. Miss Goldstein ducked under her desk. "Goldstein? Where is she?" A short dark haired man strode over to them. "Goldstein?" Hesitantly, she poked her head up. "Did you butt in on the investigative team again?" he demanded. Slowly, she stood up but did not answer. "Where have you been?"

"What?" she answered blankly.

He turned to Newt. "Where'd she pick you up?"

"Me?" Newt asked, not sure how to answer.

The man turned back to Miss Goldstein. "Have you been tracking those Second Salemers again?"

She quickly shook her head. "'Course not, sir."

Her supervisor practically snapped to attention as an older man wearing an expensive-looking suit and coat strode in. "Afternoon, Mr. Graves, sir."

"Afternoon, uh... Abernathy," Mr. Graves answered.

Miss Goldstein immediately seized the opportunity to explain herself. "Mr. Graves, sir, this is Mr. Scamander," she said, moving forward. "He has a crazy creature in that case. It got out and cause mayhem in a bank." She started out relatively confident but faded as she finished.

"Well, let's see the little guy," Mr. Graves softly answered.

Miss Goldstein let out a tiny sigh of relief. Newt tried to object, but Graves motioned for him to stay right where he was. Miss Goldstein lifted the case onto a nearby table and carefully opened it.

To her chagrin, it was not creatures lying nested inside, but pastries. Newt came over and peeked over her shoulder. Shock then fear rippled through him as he realized that the muggle must have grabbed the wrong case. He and Miss Goldstein share a horrified look as they both came to the same realization.

Mr. Graves just turned away with a sigh. "Tina..."


	5. Author's Note

Authors Note: I have received to "comments" saying that my work here is illegal because it is "novelization"

To this "Guest" reviewer who makes such accusation behind the protection of anonymous-ness: By your reckoning, this entire site is illegal. You stated that writing is telling a story that hasn't been told before. The entire point of fanfiction is to retell stories we all know and love with our own alterations. Now, I haven't reached the point of my story where it deviates from the original. Also, I know for a fact that I have not posted anything on here that I have not seen here on this very site a hundred times. I have done nothing wrong, or else countless others have as well and have not received them same accusations I have. I suggest you if you don't like to read people retelling stories, you leave this site entirely. And next time you want to want to go around insulting people's integrity, do so under your own name so we can answer you directly.

\- Daughter of Apollo


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do own any part of the Harry Potter or Fantastic Beasts franchise. All I own is my OC, Jane. I am not making any money off of this story; it's all just for my fun and the enjoyment of others.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Jacob had a long, harrowing day. First, he had to go before the president of the back, Mr. Bingley, to request a loan to start his long dreamed of a bakery. Mr. Bingley harshly denied his request.

Then, there was the weird, silvery egg that the English guy had left on the bench. It had hatched right in Jacob's hand, and a tiny aqua-scaled-purple-plumed head had poked out. The English guy had immediately taken the creature from him with a look of utter wonder and excitement.

Then, there was the sound that came out of the man's case when he opened it to put the newborn in.

 _Then_ , the same man opened the bank vault with a single word, and took out a brown-black furball that somehow had an insane amount of coins, jewelry, and gold bars stuffed in its nearly invisible pouch.

 _ **Then**_ , the Mr. Bingley found them and sounded the alarm for the police and guards. The English guy whisked them inexplicably from the bank, but then tried to kill Jacob. So, Jacob had done the only thing he could; whack the man in the head as hard as he could and escape back to his apartment.

He trudged up the stair to his rooms, dropped his case on the bed and plopped down in a nearby chair. "I'm sorry, Grandma," he sighed, gazing up at the portrait hanging on the wall above the bed.

Suddenly, there was loud thump from his case. Jacob quickly moved over to the bed. Another thump came, accompanied by a growl, and one of the locks flicked open. Jacob went still. The other lock clicked open and the lid flew up, a pale pink blur leaping out at Jacob's face. A small blue insect-like creature buzzed out of the case and out the open window as Jacob tried to fight of the pink creature.

* * *

Miss Goldstein and Newt strode frantically through of the streets of New York, trying to find the no-maj who had unwittingly taken Newt's case of magical creatures.

"This is not good, this not good!" Miss Goldstein muttered. "If there's an inquiry, I'm in such trouble!"

"I don't understand; why?" Newt asked.

"I not supposed go near the Second Salemers," she answered as a little, iridescent blue blur flitted by. "What was that?"

"A big moth, I think," Newt lied.

Ahead of them, the direction the Billywing came from, there was a huge commotion. People wear hurrying out of an apartment building and gathering in the street.

"It was another gas leak, sir. I'm not taking the kids back up there until it's safe."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but ain't no smell of gas."

"Oh, it weren't no gas leak, officer..."

Newt deftly made his way through the crowd and dashed into the building. Charging up the stairs, he soon found Jacob Kowalski's apartment in complete shambles, most of the outer wall knock out. Newt quickly began reversing the damage as Miss Goldstein came running up the stairs.

"Mister Scamander?" she called out. She reached the doorway just as the last crumb of plaster fit itself back in place. She found Newt sitting on the bed, his case on his lap. "Was it open?" she asked, half-afraid of his answer.

"Just a smidge" he answered sheepishly.

"'A smidge,'" she huffed, rolling her eyes. "You sound like Jane."

Confusion crossed Newt's face. "Who?" he asked.

Wait, you mean that crazy niffler thing is loose again?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"Maybe," he answered sheepishly. "Who is Jane?" he asked again.

However, Miss Goldstein was more concerned about the no-maj lying unconscious on the floor. "He's hurt," she announced as she bent over him. "and bleeding." Jacob began to stir. "Oh, please be okay, Mister No-Maj," she muttered, helping Jacob to sit up.

A pink blob sudden jumped out of the corner. Luckily, Newt caught it before it could latch onto anyone else. He wrestled it into his case and slammed the lid closed, carefully locking it.

"What was that?" Miss Goldstein demanded.

"That...was a Murtlap," he answered. "Don't worry Murtlap bites aren't serious...usually."

"Okay, that's it, you two are coming with me," she said, hauling Jacob to his feet.

"I don't see why-"

"Because you are going to help me help him."

After twenty minutes of half-dragging Jacob through the city, the trio stood across the street from a respectable-looking brownstone building.

"Okay, before we go in," Miss Goldstein turn to the two men. "Technically, I'm not supposed to have men on the premises."

"Very well, Mr. Kowalski and I will seek other accommodations."

"Oh, it'll be fine," she argued. "Come on." They tip-toed into the building and began to climb the stairs. They made it to the second floor before a door opened on the first floor.

"Is that you, Tina?" an elderly lady called out. Newt and Jacob froze.

"Yes, ma'am," Tina called down.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes, ma'am; I'm always alone."

Finally, they made it to Tina's apartment. As she ushered them inside, a soft, dreamy voice sounded from the back of the room.

"Teenie, you brought men home!" A bombshell blonde wearing nothing but a pale pink slip stood in the bedroom door way.

"Guys, this is my sister," Tina answered. "You wanna put something on, Queenie?" she hinted as she gathered up undergarments drying by the fireplace.

"Okay," With a swish of her wand, Queenie magicked on the dark blue dress on a near dress form.

"This is Mister Scamander," Tina motioned to the Brit. "He's lost something, and I have to help him find it. This is Mister Kowalski; he's a no-maj."

"Really?"

Just then, Jacob's legs gave out, and he collapsed onto the couch.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Queenie gasped. "He's not had anything to eat all day! And he didn't get the money he wanted for a bakery. You bake, honey?"

He just looked up at her in awe and confusion.

"You're a Legillimens," Newt deduced.

"Mmm-hmm," she nodded.

"You...You can read minds?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, don't worry, honey," she giggled "Almost all men think the same as you did the first time they see me." She turned to Newt. "I always have trouble with your kind. Brits; it's the accent."

"Where is Jane?" Tina asked, shedding her coat and walking into the kitchen.

"Two floors up," Queenie answered, joining Tina. "She finished the christening gown for Mrs. Thompson and went up to deliver it."

"You let her go up two flights stairs by herself?" Tina gasped.

"Mmm-hmm," Queenie nodded as she began preparing dinner. "She said she would be fine."

"Queen, you know how stubborn she is," Tina argued. "Just because she says she's fine, it doesn't mean that she really is."

"And you are stubborn too," Queen answered. "You mother her too much. Besides, I really think she's been getting better. She seems stronger now than this time last year."

"I hope you're right,"

"Hey, Mister Scamander, "Queen called out, effectively stopping said man in his tracks by the door. "Do you prefer strudel or pie?"

Tina sent him a look that plainly said, "Sneaking out on us; really?"

"I don't have a preference," Newt answered with a small shake of his head.

Queenie giggled and looked over her shoulder at Jacob, who was sitting down at the kitchen table. "You prefer strudel, huh, honey."

Jacob nodded enthusiastically. Just then, the door Newt was standing by opened, hitting him in the shoulder and causing him to stumble back a few steps.

Queenie, I'm b-" A petite girl froze in the doorway, staring at the man in her apartment. "Tina? Queenie?" she called.

"We're in the kitchen, Janie!" Queenie answered. "Don't worry, he's Teenie's guest."

"Um...okay..." the girl stepped into the apartment and closed the door. "How did you get approval for male guest from the landlady?" she asked her sisters. Their silence answered her question. "Oh, you're not supposed to be here, are you?"

"I'm afraid not," Newt answered softly, ducking head so he could hide behind his bangs. "Newt Scamander," he added, offering his hand.

A gentle, but faintly calloused hand slid into his. "Jane Goldstein. Please to meet you, Mister Scamander. I, uh, didn't know we'd be having company. I guess I'd better into something more appropriate."

Newt his eyes wander up just enough to see that girl before him was actually a young woman, wearing brown wide-legged trousers, and a light blue sweater over a peach blouse. A gold locket gleamed on her chest, and he could just make out the toes of pale gold sock peeking out from under the hem of her trousers. It was all rather practical clothing, yet it was feminine too. "Oh, no," he found himself saying, much to his own surprise. "What you have on is fine."

"Dinners ready," Queenie announced as she magically lowered a freshly-baked masterpiece of an apple strudel onto the table.

"I'll just be a moment, Queen," Jane answered. "You go ahead and sit down, Mister Scamander. Shall I take your coat?" she held out her arms for the said article.

Newt hesitated.

"We're not going to poison you, Mister Scamander," Tina said.

Jacob sent him a very pointed look, nodding his head toward the empty chair.

Finally, Newt acquiesced, setting his case down near the table, and shedding his teal coat. He sensed rather than saw the small smile on Jane's face as she carefully took his coat from him and draped it over the arm of the couch.

"I'll be right back," she murmured, slipping out of the room as Newt seated himself at the table.

Looking around he realized he was sitting in the last chair. "Where is Miss Jane's chair?" he asked.

"Um, you're sitting in it," Queenie chuckled.

"Don't worry, we'll pull up another one for her," Tina said.

A few minutes later, Newt heard a bedroom door open. Looking up, he found Jane now wearing a dress, trying to lug what appeared to be a vanity stool into the dining room. However, she seemed to be struggling to carry it. Newt was on his feet in a moment and quickly took the stool from her. Using his foot to scoot his chair over to her place, he set the stool down and, like the gentleman his parents raised him to be, held out the chair for her. He was so busy hiding beneath his curly bangs once more, that he didn't see the faint blush rise in Jane's cheeks.

"Thank you," Jane murmured as she seated herself.

"You are...very welcome," Newt answered softly. He could not help but notice a faint air of weariness about her, yet when she glided into the chair, she moved all the easy grace of a true lady. He risked a momentary glance at her; in the space of a second, he took in her pale face, blue eyes (or were they brown? Oddly, he wasn't sure), straight, chestnut brown hair cut into a nice bob, and the fact she was now wearing red.

All throughout the meal, Newt found himself stealing fleeting glances at Jane. She was quiet but smiled, laughed, sat and ate with poise, but Newt could not shake the feeling that Jane was not entirely well that night.

After dinner, Queenie served up her strudel, and Newt suddenly found a teacup and sugar bowl by his plate. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jane sit back down with her own teacup in her hand.

"Tina made coffee, but, I thought you might prefer tea, being English and all," she explain softly.

"Y-yes, thank you," he answered. When he lifted the cup, and sipped the hot beverage, he gave an involuntary sigh of contentment. It was best cup of tea he had had in months.

Later that evening, Tina and Queenie had given Newt and Jacob their room to sleep in, and Tina brought in hot cocoa. However, Newt ignored her and pretended to be asleep. The moment she left the room, he flung back the covers, jumped out of bed and hurried over to his case. As he unclasped the locks and opened the lid, movement in his peripheral vision caught his eye.

Tina had left the door cracked open, and Newt could see a sliver of the living room. Jane crossed into his line of sight, and she eased into the armchair by the fire. Tina passed her a mug that Newt suspected was hot cocoa. As Jace sipped it, she seemed to relax into the depths of th e armchair, her facade of wellness melting away. Suddenly, she looked so tired and fragile, and even smaller than before.

 _I was right,_ Newt thought, _Something isn't right with Miss Jane._


	7. Happy Thanksgiving!

Happy Thanksgiving!

I just wanted to drop y'all a quick note. I, unfortunately, won't be able to update again before Thanksgiving. I'm going out of town to my parents' house, and when we do family stuff, tech gets put away. (it's a great thing guys; you all should try it. So many great memories made because we all aren't buried in phones and tablets)

I hope each and every one of you has a fantastic Thanksgiving with your family and friends!

\- Daughter of Apollo


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Tina and Queenie had already gone off to bed in the second bedroom, but Jane sat in the living room by the fire, still sipping cocoa as she read one of her sisters' school-days charms book.

"If only..." she sighed, her fingers running over a simple heating charm. Then, she heard a little, sympathetic peeping sound, and felt something against her neck. Reaching up in alarm, she pulled it away and gasped in surprise when she found a little leafy creature in her palm.

"You're-you're a bowtruckle! she marveled. Jane had read some things about bowtruckles; many considered them to be mildly dangerous pests. She was unsure of how to treat it because of this, but, as the tiny leaf-man tucked himself into the cuff of her sleeve and blinked up at her with his cute black eyes, Jace decided that they must be wrong.

"You must be Mr. Scamnders," she remarked to it. "There aren't any trees for you to live in around here. Did you get lost, little one?"

The bowtruckle shook his head.

"No? Then what were you doing in my dress collar?"

It just snugged down further into her sleeve.

"Um...alright," Jane looked back down at the book in her lap, her eyes sadly roving over the pages once more. As if sensing her melancholy, the little bowtruckle slipped his twiggy arms around her wrist, snuggling and rubbing its face against the heal of her palm.

"thanks, Little guy," She smiled softly down at the creature. "I suppose we ought to get you back to your...um..Mr. Scamander."

Setting her mug and book aside, Jane slowly rose from her chair and began shuffling across the room to the door of the guests' room. She felt the bowtruckle give her wrist another gentle squeeze.

"It'll be all right, fella. I promise," she murmured to it. When she pulled the door open, Jane was shocked to find both beds empty, and Mr. Scamander's little suitcase lying open on the floor.

"Mr. Scamander? Mr. Kowalski?"

The bowtruckle meeped from her sleeve and pointed to the case. "Are you sure?" she asked.

It pointed firmly to the case again. Jane knelt beside it and peered in. The inside was dark and looked very deep, and she could see some kind of ladder leading down into its depths.

"Well, I hope the Mr. Scamander doesn't mind unannounced guests in his case."

Jane eased herself down the steps into Newt Scamander's case, but her legs gave out near the bottom, and she fell the last two feet to the floor. She immediately checked to make sure she had no crushed the bowtruckle in her hand.

"Are you okay, little guy?"

The bowtruckle poked his head out of her sleeve and gave her a "thumbs up" as best he could, considering how few "fingers" he had.

Jane pulled herself up on a nearby table and stood. It looked like she was in some kind of small workspace. Books, jars, bottles, and drying herbs were everywhere. Careful not to touch anything, she made her way to the door across the room and stepped out onto a porch from which she could see several different types of magical creatures. Directly across was a magnificent thunderbird. Nest to its enclosure grazed a pair of graphorns."What is this place?" she breathed in wonder.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

As Jane stood in awe of the sight before her, she felt a small furry hand slip into hers. She looked down to see a wizened, chimpanzee-like creature with shaggy gray-white fir and large golden eyes. It had latched onto her hand and was gently tugging, trying to get her to follow him.

Hesitantly, Jane complied, allowing the creature to lead her further into the maze of enclosures and habitats.

* * *

Newt was thoroughly enjoying showing Jacob around after treating the no-maj's murtlap bite. As he passed the bowtruckle tree, Newt began to feel about his person for Pickett, his constant bowtruckle companion. He searched all of his pockets, cuffs, and lapels for him, but the little creature was nowhere to be found.

"Pickett?" he called out "Where are you, mate?"

"Who's Pickett?" Jacob asked, confused.

"He's one of my bowtruckles," Newt explained. "He rarely leaves me, no matter how many times I tell him to with this branch."

"Branch?"

"His family." Newt motioned to the small tree that held dozens of bowtruckles that peered out from the branches at them.

Suddenly, a voice-a _human_ voice-filtered through wooded area.

 _"Where are you taking me?"_

The voice was soft and distinctly feminine, and Newt could hear a hint of laughter in it. He headed toward the sound, drawing his wand. Who could have found their way into his case? And who could be leading someone else around?

It certainly was no Tina. Newt doubted she would sound amused at all of this, and the voice lacked the dreamy quality of Queenie's...

Pull some foliage aside, he was astonished to Jane being led by the hand by Dougal the demiguse.

Newt's face paled as he realized that Dougal was leading her right up to the nest of baby Occamies and pulled her down to a kneeling positing beside the nest.

The babies had been fighting; for some reason, the first three would not accept the latest addition, leaving "Jacob's" occamy to huddle in a corner apart from the others.

"No, Miss Jane! Don't!" he cried as she reached out toward the misfit. To his amazement, the baby did not try to bite her. Instead, it sniffed her had for a moment, then slithered forward, winding itself up her forearm.

* * *

Jane stared down at the shimmering blue-green and purple winged serpent-like creature now wrapped around her arm. It blinked up at her with large jewel eyes and settled down with its head in the crook of her arm and it's beak tucked against her side.

"Well, alright, then," she whispered.

"How did you get him to do that?" Newt asked, breathless with excitement as he whipped out a small field notebook and began to feverishly take notes. Jane whirled around on her knees, instinctively holding the baby occamy closer. "oh, Mr. Scamander!" she gasped. I'm so sorry! I was just trying to return your little bowtruckle, then this gray fella came along and led me here." she anxiously explained. I didn't mean to intrude on your creature preserve."

Newt stopped his writing mid-sentence  
Creature Preserve?"

"You know, like an animal preserve but for magical creatures?" she answered. "That is what this is right? A safe place fore endangered magical creatures?"

"Ah, y-yes. Yes, it is," Newt stammered. I just never thought of it like that before, I suppose."

What do call it thin?"

"...My case...?"

Jane laughed it was quiet, but sweet, like a little creek in the woods, Newt found that he liked the sound very much and could not help the blushing grin that bloomed on his face.

Jacob watched all of this from the shadows, smirking knowingly at the pair.


End file.
